Perfect Tomato
by rozenvampire
Summary: Spain knows Romano cares about him. SpainXRomano First time with these two, ut filled with fluff.


Rozen: Whoo! First story of these two! Love 'em together! xD Just a warning it may be a bit OOC since this is the first time I'm writing a story with them as the main couple so yeah...Hopefully it's not too bad. I don't own anything except the plot so please enjoy this! :]

* * *

A beautiful summer morning was how it started. Romano opened all the curtains in the house to let in the light, and grabbed his broom. He was going to start cleaning when he saw Spain come out of his room in his work clothes.

"Romano~ Let's go pick some tomatoes today! It's such a lovely morning, don't you think?"

Romano gave a huff. "If you say it is." He put down the broom, and hurried over to the back door where Spain was waiting for him. He picked him up, and put the little italian on his shoulders. "HEY! Careful my skirt went up a bit! You better not look this way or I'll rip your hair off!" He wanked on his hair a bit to prove his point.

"Ahaha~ Lively as ever Romano. Use that energy instead for when we get our tomatoes."

He picked up his straw hat, and they headed towards their giant tomato field. The sun was really beating down so Spain set Romano down under a giant tree, and headed off to work. Romano was looking as he harvested the delicious food, and his stomach gave a growl.

"Dammit."

He tied his bandanna tighter, and went over to pick some with the Spaniard. Spain's smile got wider as he saw his Romano helping him out. "Ah Romano~ You're doing such a good job! You learned very well from watching me." Romano gave another huff. "I wasn't watching you! I'm just a natural at this!" He went to the next crop, and started picking those with a blush on his face. It was true though, Romano always was watching Spain working in the sun. It explained alot for his tan skin. Romano was just never going to admit any of that to him any time soon. After an hour passed both of them together filled two giant baskets of tomatoes as they laid under the tree relaxing. Spain was on his back while Romano snuggled on his stomach. Just hearing the breeze, and the leaves rustling Romano never felt so peaceful in a while. It ended too soon though. Someone came running towards them, panting heavily. "Mr. Spain! Mr. Spain!" Antonio opened his eyes and sat up right away, making Romano sit up as well. "What's going on!" "Terrible news sir! The enemy has reached our point, and we're in need of reinforcements!"

Romano felt Spain stiffen, and he had a serious look on his face. "Tell them to hold off a bit, and I will come personally along with more troops!" The man replied and hurried off to get the messaged delivered. Antonio stood up when he felt a hand tug at his pant leg. He looked down and saw Romano with a worried look.

"You can't go! What am I going to do!" He picked him up, and started walking towards the house.

"Don't worry, you're going to stay here, and watch the place while I'm gone."

Romano pinched his cheeks. "When will you come back!"

"I'll be back before tomorrow morning. I promise." They reached the house, and he put the boy down, and went to go change into his uniform. When he came out Romano was still standing there in the same place, cheeks red, and anger in his eyes. Antonio knelt by him and patted his head. "Don't get mad I'll be back soon. Nothing is going to happen, okay?" Romano averted his gaze, and just ran to his room. Antonio felt bad, but he needed to deal with this problem right away. He looked back one more time and then headed out the door.

Romano didn't know how long he stayed in his room, but he knew it was pretty late since it was dark, and raining hard on his window. He got up and left his room to look for Spain. The house had gotten dark and only a few lights were on. He kept walking around looking for someone when he heard a voice. He jumped but quickly went to see who it was. He peeked through to see another older maid talking on the phone with someone. She sounded worried.

"What do you mean you can't find him! What happened!" Romano went closer to hear her better. "A trap! And he's hurt!...Now you can't find Mr. Spain!"

That's all Romano had to hear to run towards the woman and scream. "What happened to Spain! Where is he?" The woman was shocked, but tried calming him down.

"Mr. Spain just got injured, but he's fine."

"You're lying! You said they can't find him! Where is he!" Before the woman could answer he ran towards the door, grabbed an umbrella and slammed the door shut.

"Romano! Come back!" Romano ran, and ran all around to try and find Spain. The rain was pourning down really hard, and the thunder wasn't helping either. Still, Romano never gave up, and kept calling him.

"Spain! Spain! Where are you!" He started shivering, and his cheeks were getting red again.

"Antonio!"

The thunder over powered his scream, and he was getting more mad. "Shut up thunder! Dammit. Antonio!" Lightening and another clap of thunder, and Romano could barely see what was in front of him. When another lightening strike came he saw a figure down the street.

"A-Antonio!" He found him! Romano could instantly tell it was him, and he was more sure when he heard his name being called back.

"Romano!"

He ran, and ran some more. He dropped the umbrella and quickly wrapped his arms around the crouched man. "Romano! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were lost, so I came to find you."

He pulled back, and saw his shirt stained red with blood. When he clearly saw Spain his left arm, and chest were filled with cuts, and injuries. "A-Antonio..?" He couldn't even finish because the man fell over him from loss of blood. "W-wait! Hold on! We need to get to the house! Hey!"

The next morning Spain woke up to find himself in his room with his patio doors open, letting a breeze in. He tried sitting up, but it was too painful since his chest was bandaged up. He heard the door open, and he quickly laid himself down to look like he was sleeping still. He heard to pairs of feet coming in.

"See? I told you he was fine. Still sleeping like last night."

"I know he's fine! I just wanted to make sure you knew he was fine!" Antonio felt movement on the bed. He barely opened his eye to see that Romano got on the bed, his cheeks red. He saw him get closer, and gave him a quick peck on his chin before laying down beside him. If he had the energy and strength Spain would've instantly hugged the boy to death because that was abolutely adorable to him. Instead he placed his head gently on the boy's and drifted off to sleep again too.

When he woke up again spain didn't see Romano next to him, but saw the other maid there knitting something. "So you finally woke up. Feel better?" Spain gave a stretch, and nodded. "Yeah much better actually."

He noticed that he was able to move more then before. "He stayed up all night looking after you, you know?" Spain gave her a confused look.

"Romano, Mr. Spain. He came home with you on his back, and when we treated you he stayed by your bed the whole night. I saw you were awake when he came in."

"Oh you did" He couldn't help, but laugh at his embarrassment. "Yes I did. I had to make sure the boy ate something for not he would still be here."

"Where is he now?"

"Over in the fields. He said something about finding the perfect tomato for when you wake up." Spain gave a smile, and thanked the woman as he headed towards the back door.

Romano finally found the tomato. It took forever to look for, but it was going to be worth it since Antonio will love it. "Romano? Where are you?" The boy looked back to see Antonio there waving at him. He gave a motion to come towards him, and Romano blushed again. He placed the tomato down wanting to surprise him, and ran over. Antonio knelt down again opening his arms as Romano ran into them. "Ah~ Romano you're so cute!"

The boy pulled back with a scowl. "Stop calling me that! Dammit, it's embarrassing!" Spain started laughing. "I can't help it. You just are." Romano started whinning when Spain knew how to settle him down. "I got something for you."

"You do? I mean, you do?"

"Yeah wanna see it?" Romano was a little unsure, but agreed. Spain put his hands on his cheeks, and pulled him over giving him a kiss on the side of his mouth. Romano blushed, but grabbed his collar and gave him a kiss on the mouth instead. He pulled back and saw Spain with a dorky grin on his face. "Dammit! Why do you make things so embarrassing!" He ran off to the fields, and Spain couldn't help but love that face he made everytime he got flustered.

* * *

Rozen: Jegus I hate endings! I suck at them! Dx And if you're wondering I did make Romano wear a dress because I think he looks adorable in one~ xP Another note I'm not good with remembering history dates so let's not say anything on that subject okay? :D Please review for it will give me inspiration to keep writing and finish my other stories I need to work on! :3


End file.
